


You’re Broken Glass In The Morning Light

by neontearsjpg



Series: The Lesbian Cynthia Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, alcohol mention, rated teen for alcohol, sort of a prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontearsjpg/pseuds/neontearsjpg
Summary: Curt walked into the briefing room and immediately considered walking back out. Today was not the day he was emotionally stable to find out that his new partner was extremely attentive. No sir, not today.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: The Lesbian Cynthia Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You’re Broken Glass In The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> written as a gift for the SAF discord secret santa!!! also apologies for the formatting i’m still publishing from mobile

Curt walked into the briefing room and immediately considered walking back out. Today was not the day he was emotionally stable enough to find out that his new partner was extremely attractive. No sir, not today.

But yet. But yet. 

What could he do? Walk right back out, quit his job, and go work at a grocery store all because there was currently a very handsome man sitting in Cynthia’s office? No. First of all, they’d never let him quit. Sometimes it was a curse to be the best in the world. Not only that, but he’d look like a complete fool in front of whoever this handsome stranger was, who he had made eye contact with as soon as he stepped through the door.

No, the only thing he could do was try and play it cool, and hope that he made it through whatever the mission was without making a complete fool of himself. He strode over to the other chair and plopped himself down in it. 

“Hello, Cynthia. Fancy seeing you here.”

Cynthia did not look amused. “Mega. You’re late.” 

“Good to see you too. So, what have you got for me today?”

Cynthia rolled her eyes. Curt tried his best to shoot her a pleading look without alerting the stranger next to him. 

“This is your partner for the Munich mission, Owen Carvour. He’s here all the way from MI6, so be nice.”

Jesus Christ, he was british too? Whichever god watched over gay spies was looking out for him today.

The man - Owen - held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

Curt shook his hand on instinct, for his brain was way too busy thinking about things like Owen’s voice and his eyes to do anything helpful. 

Cynthia cleared her throat, and Curt realized they’d both been looking at each other for a bit too long.

“You’ll ship out at the end of this week. Mission details are in this dossier.” She handed each of them a folder. “In the folder is also a copy of your partner’s file. I suggest reading up in order to work together as efficiently as possible.”

Owen nodded. “Thank you, Ms. Houston.”

Cynthia looked down at her papers for a moment before speaking again. “There will be a final briefing friday morning. I suggest getting to know each other a bit better before then, as there'll be no time for ‘bonding-’” she made a face- “on the mission.” She turned towards Owen. “There’s a bar about two blocks from here. If you flash them your badge they’ll give you a discount.”

Owen nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, ma’am.” He turned toward Curt. “How does thursday night sound? We’ll get a drink and go over the mission.”

Curt heard himself say “Sounds good to me.” before he had the time to think it over.  _ Did he just agree to a date with Owen Carvour?  _ Thankfully, when he came to, Cynthia was still spouting something bureaucratic. She finally dismissed them with a ‘Have a good day’ and Curt managed to make it back to his office before collapsing with his head in his hands.  _ This was going to be a long few weeks. _


End file.
